


Khi anh 35, em đã 23

by Castiella



Series: What if we could? [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một giấc mơ cho đứa trẻ đã chết.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khi anh 35, em đã 23

**Author's Note:**

> Ngoại truyện của "Mặt trời thiếp ngủ".

Lex mơ.

 

Trong mơ, Lex ngồi bên Julian. Em trai, hai mươi ba. Chàng thanh niên với nụ cười rạng ngời. Julian giam giữ thần chết trong cổ tay áo và nhốt ánh trăng trong đôi mắt. Ánh mặt trời nhảy múa trên vành tai. Ngồi cạnh họ là Vivian đang hí hoáy nhắn tin. Con bé lơ đãng đưa tay lên tháo dây buộc tóc, mùa thu bị giam cầm xổ tung, tràn trên đôi vai và cánh tay nó. Đôi khi anh nghĩ mình đã tạo ra Vivian từ tuyết vì quá cô đơn, dùng táo làm má, đồng xu bạc làm mắt và cánh hoa anh đào làm môi.

 

Julian bất chợt cười thành tiếng. “Em luôn biết anh có tâm hồn nghệ sĩ. Anh vẽ và đánh đàn và đọc thơ đâu chỉ vì ba ép, phải vậy không?”

 

“Em biết anh đang nghĩ gì?” Tò mò.

 

“Dĩ nhiên. Hôm nay là ngày chết của em, đây là thế giới của em. Anh nhớ lại chưa?”

 

“Ồ.” Và Lex liền nhớ lại, rằng Julian đã chết.

 

“Năm nay anh đừng xin lỗi em nữa. Anh đã làm thế nhiều năm rồi.

 

Khi tỉnh lại cũng đừng tìm em nữa. Đừng phát điên vì em nữa. Em có thể giam thần chết lại, nhưng không được cả đời đâu. Anh hiểu không?

 

Nhất là vào năm nay, Alexander. Không phải năm nay.”

 

“Là em.” Lex khắc khoải nhìn em trai. “Anh cứ luôn nghĩ mẹ dõi theo anh. Nhưng thực ra đó là em.”

 

Julian tặng Lex một nụ cười sáng lóa. “Ừ, nhưng anh lúc nào cũng quên khi tỉnh lại. Mẹ chẳng để ý cái khỉ gì đến chúng ta cả Alexander à. Nhưng nếu thích anh cứ tiếp tục yêu bà ấy. Chẳng phải việc của em.”

 

“Bà đã giết em…Giết em vì…”

 

“Em đã nói bao lần rồi là không phải lỗi của anh. Mẹ chỉ nghĩ cho trái tim yếu ớt của bà khi làm vậy thôi. Thực tình là lúc đó chắc bà ấy cũng chả nghĩ bản thân cũng sẽ ra đi nhanh đến thế.” Julian nhíu mày, hớp một ngụm bia. Mà thực sự thì tại sao ở đây có bia? Trước mặt anh cũng có một ly đầy và anh vô thức nhấc ly lên uống thử. Bia hảo hạng. Anh liếc qua chỗ Vivian ngồi và thấy ghế của con bé trống trơn.

 

“Đừng lo, con bé đã trở lại với giấc ngủ của nó rồi. Em muốn nhìn cháu mình chút thôi.” Julian thở dài. “Con bé còn nhỏ quá. Anh vẫn tính làm vậy sao?”

 

“Ừ.”

 

“Thôi được rồi, thôi được. Dù sao em cũng không nghĩ…Cũng may là hồi trung học anh có cái người ấy. Anh bạn chung phòng với anh, trông cực kỳ đáng sợ ấy.”

 

“À, Bruce.” Ánh mắt Lex dịu hẳn đi rồi anh khẽ khàng thú nhận. “Anh mệt mỏi rồi, Julian. Thực sự đấy.”

 

Em trai anh gật gù, quay qua tấn công pizza chẳng biết hiện ra từ khi nào. Lex cũng thử một miếng, vị phô mai vô cùng thật. Anh thầm nghĩ thế giới này thật ra chẳng đến nỗi nào.

 

“Anh đoán giờ là lúc em lên án anh ích kỷ, làm tổn thương người xung quanh? Em có thể lật tung mọi thứ và đấm anh nếu muốn, nhưng đợi anh ăn nốt chỗ này đã.”

 

“Miễn. Bị anh đoán ra rồi thì làm gì cho tốn công.” Julian vui vẻ đáp. “Với lại năm nay có thể là năm cuối, nên chúng ta hãy cùng ăn uống cho thỏa thuê đi.”

 

“Chúng ta có thể sẽ không gặp nhau nữa?”

 

Julian gục gặc gật đầu. “Với em đó là phần buồn nhất.”

 

“À.” Lex nhẹ nhàng nói. “Anh cũng đoán được điều đó. Dù sao thì cũng đáng đời anh.

 

Vậy thì anh sẽ nói cái này, mặc kệ em đã phát chán hay chưa.

 

Xin lỗi em, vì đã không thể cứu em. Vì nếu em sống sót cũng sẽ không thể bảo vệ em. Vì nếu em trưởng thành có lẽ chúng ta cũng không thể ngồi với nhau thế này. Vì nếu không phải trong mơ có thể anh cũng sẽ không bao giờ xin lỗi.”

 

“Alexander.” Julian nhìn anh với đôi mắt ươn ướt. “Anh trai à, dĩ nhiên rồi. Em biết mà. Anh thậm chí còn không thể cứu bản thân mình.”

 

~.~

 

“Sasha, tỉnh dậy!”

 

Lex lập tức bừng tỉnh và cau mày chào đón cái bóng đen quen thuộc đang bao trùm trên người mình. Hắn bật đèn ngủ rồi bực bội ngồi dậy, tim khẽ thót lại khi nghe tiếng sấm rền vang từ xa. Bruce đứng lừng lững bên giường hắn, chiếc mặt nạ của Batman đã được gỡ xuống, vẻ mặt vô cảm nhưng đôi chân mày nhíu chặt trong lo lắng.

 

“Chúa ơi, Bruce. Có ngày tôi sẽ bắn cậu vì chuyện này đấy.”

 

“Cứ việc thử.” Bruce thản nhiên đáp rồi mặc sự phản đối của Lex mà lột sạch đồ rồi lập tức chuồn lên giường nằm. Đôi tay Bruce vòng qua eo Lex, kéo người anh áp sát vào người mình. Thân hình to lớn lạnh lẽo dính chặt lấy thân thể vừa nhỏ hơn vừa ấm áp kia, mặc người ta khẽ rít lên vì lạnh.

 

“Cậu lại gầy đi.” Bruce lên tiếng cáo buộc và Lex lẩm bẩm gì đó dưới hơi thở, nghe như ‘Vivian’ với chẳng ‘con với cái’.

 

“Tôi hoàn toàn có khả năng tự chăm sóc mình, Bruce!”

 

“Còn tôi chỉ nói lên sự thật hoàn toàn hiển nhiên.” Bruce nói và hôn lên hõm gáy của Lex, cảm nhận được thân thể của đối phương mềm nhũn hẳn đi trong vòng tay mình. “Sẽ không hay lắm nếu cậu lăn ra bất tỉnh nhân sự giữa cuộc họp và để cho đám nhà báo lại có cái để viết.”

 

“Cảm ơn đã quan tâm.” Lex giễu cợt đáp. “Còn bây giờ chúng ta có thể đi nhanh vào vấn đề bằng cách nói toạc ra tại sao cậu ở đây không? Gotham hết tội phạm rồi sao? Nếu không phải thì xin lỗi vì đã phí thời gian đi lại của cậu, nhưng hôm nay tôi không có hứng.”

 

“Tôi biết. Và xoay người lại nhìn tôi đi nào.” Bruce muốn Lex hiểu mình thật lòng khi nói những câu tiếp theo. Và giam ánh mắt Lex trong đôi mắt mình khi anh ấy rốt cuộc chịu xoay lại. “Sasha, tôi biết hôm nay là ngày gì. Tôi lo. Chúng ta có thể không làm gì cả, nhưng tôi muốn ở đây, cậu hiểu chứ?”

 

“Ồ.” Lex ngẩn người, và khóe môi Bruce nhếch lên. Anh ta đưa tay quệt nước mắt trên mặt Lex, cả hai bên gò má.

 

“Giấc mơ xấu?” Bruce trầm giọng hỏi, sợ nói quá to sẽ khiến Lex trở nên khép kín và trưng bộ mặt rắn rỏi ra với mình. Bruce vừa ghét lại vừa thương điều đó.

 

“Đại loại vậy. Julian.”

 

“Có muốn kể không?” Và lại lần nữa vòng tay ôm eo người ta.

 

“Không, mà đằng nào tôi cũng chẳng còn nhớ mấy nữa.” Lex hôn lên gò má Bruce. “Mà ‘việc đó’ và những cái hôn thực sự để sáng mai làm được đấy.”

 

Bruce quay mặt qua, hôn lên môi Lex. Cái hôn không sâu và không dùng lưỡi, nhưng nói lên mọi sự dịu dàng và hối tiếc cả hai không bao giờ có thể diễn tả thành lời. Xin lỗi ẩn dấu dưới góc giường trong những nếp chăn và kẽ ngón tay. Trong tiếng công tắc đèn bị nhấn tắt và tiếng mưa đập vào cửa sổ. Trong vòng ôm rất chặt nhưng không nhuốm màu nhục dục.

 

Mong sao khi bình minh lên thì sẽ trời quang mây tạnh. Vì đó là cách duy nhất hai từ ấy không tiếp tục theo chân họ sau đêm nay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
